


Mock-Up

by Accident, TWDrew



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, It's For a Case, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDrew/pseuds/TWDrew
Summary: Another rp from tumblr that I've finally gotten around to posting. This one is a fake relationship for a case.





	1. One

John stomps up the stairs of 221 B. He’s mad since Sherlock texted him every five seconds while he was out on his date. Her name was Jessica. Or Monica? Veronica maybe? Something with an ‘ica' at the end. It didn’t really matter to John. She had a tight hot body and she had been texting him such dirty things for a week ever since he met her at the shops a week ago. He huffs and throws open the door. “This Case better be bloody good. I don’t know why you couldn’t give me any details over the phone. So damn secretive. I told you I had a date. You knew. What is that?” John stops his rant dead in its tracks as he sees Sherlock sitting in his chair with a baby on his lap. Mycroft was sitting across from Sherlock in Sherlock’s chair. “I suppose I’ll take my leave. Good luck brother mine.” Mycroft swans out of the flat. “Sherlock. Why do you have a baby?” John asks dumbfounded. 

Sherlock looks up as Mycroft leaves and John comes in. He looks back down at the baby, gently rocking him. “It’s for the case. Gay couples with adopted children have been kidnapped, the parents murdered. They were all a part of the same support group that we’re going to join this weekend.”

“Right. And I had to rush back here because you couldn’t text me any of this why?” John sighs and rubs his hand over his face, walking closer to Sherlock and the baby. 

“Because we need to sign up for the support group and get our life story set out. We need to go shopping for new clothes and rings. We’re leaving tomorrow.”

“Rings?” John bites his lip. 

“Of course. We’ll have to appear married for this case.”

“Of course.” He rubs his hand over his face. “For the case.” He sighs and goes to make tea. “So what’s our life story then.” 

Sherlock bounces the toddler on his leg, humming thoughtfully. “We met at your work when I came in with minor injuries. It was love at first sight. We’ve been married for 5 years, adopted our son last year. His name is Jared. You proposed to me at Angelo’s.”

“I proposed? The way you like to spring things on me I’d have thought you would have.” John rolls his eyes and brings in the tea. 

“You’re one for traditional marriage, yes? Therefore, the more masculine man would propose. I’ll make up a list of what we need to buy.”

“I.. Yeah alright.” He sighs and sits in his chair. “I’ll write it down you just tell me.” He picks up his note pad and paper. 

Sherlock lays back on the couch, Jared sleeping on top of him. “You need new trousers and shoes. Your jumpers should be fine. I believe my clothes should be fine for now. I can pick some stuff up if need be. We need to get more comfortable with being close together, holding hands, kissing if necessary.”  
John watches Sherlock and Jared, smiling a bit. “Why do I need new trousers?” He asks, hoping Sherlock doesn’t see how flustered he is at the suggestion of having to kiss. 

“John, you’ve got three holes in that pair alone.” He answers, not even looking over at him. 

“I..” John looks down and sighs. “Okay fine.” He writes trousers and shoes on the list. “What about things for.. Our son?” He asks, still getting used to it. 

“We’ll need to buy diapers. He’s being potty trained still. We need a sippy cup, possibly a few and some toys for him. More clothes, obviously. Mycroft will pay for everything.”

“And I’m assuming this case came from Mycroft since he’s provided the kid?” 

“Yes. He doesn’t want the Yard handling this.”

“Yeah I can see that. How many couples have their been?” 

“Three couples thus far.”

He nods and yawns. “Where’s he going to be sleeping?” 

“Ah, put a carrier on there as well. And a booster seat.”

“Sherlock.” He sighs and puts it on the list. “Where is he gonna sleep tonight?” 

“Here, of course. He can sleep on the couch.”

“He can’t sleep on the couch, Sherlock. He has to sleep with one of us. We don’t have a baby monitor to listen to him.” 

“Put that on the list. I’ll have him sleep with me.”

He nods and adds it to this list. “Is this really a good idea? He’s just a baby. Using his as bait for a case doesn’t feel right. At all.” He sighs, looking at the boy on Sherlock’s chest. 

“No harm will come to him. They murder the parent, not the child. They’re keeping the children.” 

“So where are the kids? What are they doing with them?” John asks, not sure he really wants to know the answer. 

“As of now, that’s unknown. I’m hoping we can gather information at the group meetings.”

“Alright. Anything else I should know or add to the list?” 

“I’ll tell you if I think of anything else. I’d suggest you start packing.”

“Yeah.” He nods and gets up. “You umm.. Good with him?” He asks, sounding a bit skeptical. 

“Can’t be that hard.”  
“Right.” He chuckles. “I’ll be upstairs packing if you need me.” 

Sherlock just hums, holding Jared against his chest. 

“He looks like you.” John hums, running his fingers through Jared’s dark curly hair. 

Sherlock hides his blush, looking to Jared. 

John looks at them for another moment before going upstairs. He sits on his bed and rubs his hand over his face. “Married.. Pretend married.” He mumbles. “This is barmy.” He shakes his head and gets up, starting to pack. 

Mycroft texts Sherlock, having expected John to leave the flat.  
**Seems as though the good doctor took the news better than I had anticipated.—MH**

Sherlock watches John go before returning his attention to Jared, who is still peacefully asleep against him. He picks up his phone as it buzzes.  
**Of course he did. He wouldn’t turn down a case. –SH**

Mycroft rolls his eyes and sighs.  
**Yes. The case.—MH**

**What are you brooding over now? –SH**

Mycroft wonders how blind his little brother can be.  
**Things you cant even comprehend.—MH** 

Sherlock squints at the screen.  
**I’m the smart one. –SH**

**If you were you wouldn’t have to say it.—MH** 

He glares at his phone. 

Jared fusses a bit against Sherlock’s chest. 

**Make sure you have whatever you need. It’s a three day weekend. Wouldn’t want to seem like unfit parents.—MH**

Sherlock sits up, rocking Jared a bit. He grabs his laptop, looking up how to care for a child.  
**We will. –SH**

Mycroft rolls his eyes and gets on with this work. John comes down a bit later as Jared starts to cry in earnest. 

Sherlock’s standing now, rocking Jared to try to calm him. 

“What does he need? When was the last time he was fed? Changed?” John asks looking through the small supply of things Mycroft left to get them through the night.  
“I’ve just changed him and he won’t eat.”

“Alright. Let me see him.” John takes gently, he crosses his arms over his chest and holds him in his arms face down as he rubs his back. “I’ve got you. It’s okay. Everything’s just fine.” He says soothingly. Jared’s cries soon taper off into little sniffles. 

Sherlock watches as John manages to calm Jared down, a bit amazed. 

“There’s a good, lad.” John smiles softly and kisses his head. “Lets get you something to eat, Mm?” He carries him into the kitchen and starts making him a bottle. “Sherlock, will you go through what Mycroft brought and see what’s there and whats not?” 

Sherlock gets up and looks through the bag Mycroft left. “What am I looking for?”

“How many outfits are there for Jared? We might have to get clothes for him. How many nappies? Things like that.” John hums and tests the bottle before offering it to Jared, who drinks hungrily. 

“Two outfits, a pack of nappies, a few more bottles.”

“Okay. We’ll picks some more stuff up tomorrow.” 

He nods. “Alright. How did you calm him down?”

“Oh.” John blushes a bit. “Practice I guess. He just needed to feel secure. When you cross his arms and fold his legs up like that it’s familiar to what being in the womb felt like. It’s safe. Helps to ground them. I’m sure he’s constantly around new people so it’s hard to feel like anything is stable.” He hums softly and pats Jared’s back gently after he drinks his whole bottle. Jared burps softly and cuddles against John. “Better?” John smiles softly down at the boy. 

Sherlock smiles softly as he listens to John, sitting up. “You’re good with kids.”

John blushes and shrugs. “They’ve just always seems oddly comfortable with me. Maybe I should have been a pediatrician.” He chuckles softly. 

“I do believe you’ve missed your calling.”

He hums and nods, rubbing Jared’s back. “What happened to his birth parents? We should know in case it comes up.” 

“They didn’t want him. Put him up for adoption because he’s on the spectrum.” Sherlock answers quietly. 

John frowns a bit and holds Jared closer. “Well he’s better off without that kind of negativity in his life.” 

Sherlock stands. “We should probably go and buy the things we need for him.”

“Yeah alright.” John hums as he looks down at Jared who is looking up at him. “What?” John asks and then Jared promptly vomits on his jumper. “Ah. That’s what.” John chuckles. 

Sherlock goes to get him a washcloth, taking Jared and gently washing his face. 

“I’ll change quickly and then we’ll go.” John says and strips off his jumper carefully, his under shirt getting pulled up as well revealing a section of his stomach above his waist band. 

Sherlock stares briefly before looking down at Jared, hiding his blush. 

“I’ll be right back.” John says as he heads upstairs, not noticing Sherlock’s blush. 

Sherlock holds Jared like John told him to. 

Jared gurgles softly and stays calm in Sherlock’s arms. 

Sherlock smiles softly down at him. 

“Ready?” John asks as he comes back down in a different jumper. 

“Yeah, lets go.”

He nods and follows him out, carrying the small diaper bag. 

Sherlock hails a cab for them. 

Jared stays cuddled into Sherlock, looking around shyly. 

He rubs Jared’s back as they get into the cab. 

He gurgles softly and looks up at Sherlock. 

He smiles softly as he looks down at him. “Hello, there..”

He smiles up at him, his first genuine smile ever. 

He blushes a bit and leans down to kiss his head. 

He smiles and relaxes into him. 

Sherlock relaxes with him.

John smiles softly as he watches them. 

Sherlock closes his eyes, relaxing in his seat. 

John takes the chance while Sherlock’s eyes are closed to look at his face unabashedly. 

Sherlock rubs Jared’s back softly.

Jared cuddles into Sherlock. 

Sherlock smiles softly, humming quietly. 

John smiles softly and touches Jared head softly. 

Sherlock stirs a bit as John touches Jared. 

“It’s alright.” John says softly. “We’re almost to the shop.” 

He hums and nods, sitting up. 

Jared huffs softly. 

Sherlock rubs his back soothingly to keep him calm. 

Jared relaxes back into Sherlock, starting to get comfortable with them. 

Sherlock smiles and they soon pull up to the store. 

John pays the cabbie and holds the door open for Sherlock. 

Sherlock gets out carefully with Jared. 

Jared huffs and presses closer to Sherlock. 

Sherlock follows John through the store. 

John gets a cart. “You can sit him in the cart if you want but he looks more comfortable with you.” He smiles softly. 

Sherlock hums. “I’ll carry him.”

John nods and pushes the cart, filling it with things they need. 

Sherlock bounces Jared as they walk. 

Jared smiles, flapping his hands happily. 

He smiles happily. 

John smiles, filling the cart with nappies and clothes for Jared. 

Sherlock hums. “We need food for him.”

“Yeah. I’m looking for the one Mycroft brought for him. I don’t want to get Jared something different and upset his tummy.” John hums, looking at the wall of formula. 

Jared makes grabby hands at the pacifiers on the wall. 

“You can’t have those yet, sweetie. They’re not washed. Here.” John offers Jared one of the pacifiers from his diaper bag as he puts the ones Jared wants into the cart. 

Jared opens his mouth for the pacifier. 

“That’s a good lad.” John smiles and puts the pacifier in Jared’s mouth. 

Sherlock smiles softly as he watches them interact. 

“Better?” John smiles and caresses Jared’s head as he watches him suck on the pacifier. 

Jared relaxes, closing his eyes. 

“Good.” John smiles and continues with the shopping. 

Sherlock smiles softly as he follows John. 

“We have to pick out clothes next. Things that look like we would have picked them instead of the bland things he has now.” John hums as they get to the clothes. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t insulting your fashion sense. Just the person’s who got you these onesies. Later when you make questionable choices then we can talk.” He chuckles and kisses Jared’s head, talking to him softly. 

Sherlock smiles softly as John talks to him, looking at the clothes. 

John picks out some warmer clothes that are easily washable, functional and operational just John’s style. 

“Christ, he’s going to look like a mini you.”

“Well he can’t be flouncing around like you in tight shirts.” John teases. “He’s a baby, Sherlock. He needs stuff that’s warm, comfortable, and easy to clean.” 

He blushes a bit. “Right, well. I suppose he’ll be a tiny John, then.”

“That’s not what I mean. He has to look like he’s both of ours because he is. So pick some stuff as well.” He smiles encouragingly. 

He blushes and nods, picking out a few tiny flannel shirts. 

John smiles softly as he watches him. 

“Are these okay?”

“Yeah those are good. How about some little jeans to go with them?” He smiles and shows him a pair. 

He smiles and nods. “Those would look good.”

“Alrighty.” John smiles and adds things to the cart. “Can I help you find anything?” A sales girl smiles cheerily at them. 

Sherlock shakes his head. “I think we’ve got everything.”

“Okay. Lemme know if you need anything.” She smiles and goes back to work. 

“Are we done yet?”

“Just about.” John picks up a few more bottles, blankets, hats, and socks. “And this.” He picks up a bee with a velvety body and silky wings. 

Sherlock blushes a bit as John picks up the plush toy. 

“Babies usually like the silky feeling.” John smiles and hands it to Jared. Jared smiles happily and holds it close, rubbing the silky wings. 

He smiles as he watches Jared cuddle with his new toy. 

“Now I think we’re good.” John smiles and nods. 

He smiles and nods. 

Jared gurgles happily and cuddles his bee, watching Sherlock and John. John smiles and leads them to the check out. 

Sherlock sits him on the check out counter as John checks out, making faces at Jared. 

Jared gurgles and smiles, trying to copy Sherlock’s faces the best he can. 

Sherlock chuckles and smiles, leaning in to kiss his head. 

Jared smiles up at him, happy to finally have good people. 

He smiles and picks him up again when they leave. 

He holds his bee close and presses closer into Sherlock’s arms as people walk around them outside, not likening crowds. 

Sherlock holds him close, protecting him. 

Jared relaxes a bit, still pressing close. John carries the bag and gets them a cab. 

They get into the cab, Sherlock still cuddling him. 

Jared finally relaxes fully when they’re away from the other people. 

Sherlock hums. “He doesn’t like people.”

“I don’t think he’s been around them much honestly. He doesn’t seem very socialized. Where did Mycroft find him?” John hums, rubbing Jared’s back gently. 

Sherlock frowns a bit. “He didn’t say.”

“You said the reason he was given up was because he was on the spectrum?”

“Yes, why?”

“Could explain why he’s not to keen on crowds.” 

“I suppose, yes.”

Jared looks up at them as he listens to them talk. 

Sherlock looks down at him and smiles softly. 

He blinks for a bit and then smiles back. 

He smiles and leans down to kiss his head. 

He gurgles softly and touches Sherlock’s face. 

Sherlock blushes a bit, smiling softly. 

Jared smiles happily up at him, showing him his new bee. 

Sherlock smiles happily. “You like your toy?”

Jared smiles and holds it close. 

He chuckles. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Sherlock had always had a soft spot for children, it was easier for him to talk to them than to adults and he felt comfortable showing more emotions around them. 

John watches Sherlock and Jared out of the corner of his eye, not wanting Sherlock to put his walls up if he catches John looking. He smiles softly to himself, enjoying how open Sherlock is with Jared and how at ease he seems to be. 

Sherlock’s too caught up with Jared to notice John watching them, smiling as Jared grabs onto his thumbs. 

Jared smiles and squeezes Sherlock’s thumbs. He looks at Sherlock’s hands and then his hands and then Sherlock’s hands again, pressing his little palms to Sherlock’s. He tilts his head to the side as he sees the size difference, a really curious boy. 

Sherlock chuckles, smiling warmly at Jared’s discovery. “Big difference, yeah? That’s okay, my hands are bigger than most people’s.”

Jared smiles and pats his hands against Sherlock’s. 

He smiles and holds his hands still for him. 

He smiles and touches his finger tips to each of Sherlock’s. 

Sherlock smiles. “You’re so brilliant..”

Jared smiles and pats his hands against Sherlock’s again. 

Sherlock smiles happily, clasping Jared’s hands in his own. 

Jared smiles and presses his face to Sherlock’s chest. 

Sherlock holds him close, closing his eyes again. 

Jared relaxes into him, cuddled close. John quietly takes a picture, smiling. 

They soon get back home. 

John pays the cabbie and carries the bags up as he follows Sherlock. 

Sherlock carries Jared inside, cradling him. 

Jared is asleep in his arms, the ride having lulled him into a nap. 

Sherlock smiles softly down at him. “Does he have a place to sleep?”

“We can make a spot in one of our beds using pillows.” John says as he opens up the baby monitor. 

Sherlock nods. “Which one?”

“Umm.. Yours if you don’t mind. Just in case.” John says quietly, worried if he has a nightmare he’ll hurt Jared by accident. 

Sherlock nods. “That’s fine.” He hums, thinking he’d probably not be sleeping anyway. 

“And you try and get some sleep as well. I don’t want to risk you and him being cranky tomorrow.” John chuckles, knowing Sherlock better than that. 

Sherlock sighs a bit. “Yes, alright. I will.”

“Good boy.” John yawns tiredly, rubbing his face. 

Sherlock hides his blush, knowing John probably doesn’t realize what he’s said. 

“I’ll take this.” He holds up the listening monitor and leaves the other with Sherlock. “If you need me just call me down.” He kisses Jared’s sleeping head and squeezes Sherlock’s shoulder before heading up to bed. 

He nods. “Alright, I’ll try to sleep.”

“Thank you. Goodnight, Sherlock.” John smiles softly at him before going to his room. 

He ducks his head to hide his blush, turning and taking Jared to his room. 

John changes into his pajamas and settles into bed, wondering if Sherlock has actually blushes or if he’s so tired he’s imagining things. Jared stays asleep as Sherlock sets him up in bed, still holding his bee. 

Sherlock changes and lays in bed after getting Jared set up. He relaxes, playing John’s words over in his head, his blush staying. 

John falls asleep to the sounds of Sherlock getting into bed over the baby monitor. 

Sherlock actually manages to fall asleep.


	2. Two

Jared only wakes a few times in the night to be changed and fed. John wakes in the morning and goes down to the kitchen, making tea while still in his pajamas. 

Sherlock wakes to feed and change Jared and again when he hears John making tea. 

“Sherlock? You up?”

“Yeah, I’m up. Make me a cuppa?”

“Sure.” John makes them tea. 

Sherlock dresses himself and Jared before heading out with him to the kitchen. 

Jared smiles when he sees John, reaching for him. “I’ll trade you.” John smiles and takes Jared while giving Sherlock his cuppa. 

Sherlock hums as he sips his tea. 

“Good morning, you.” John smiles and kisses Jared’s head. “Hungry?” He asks as Jared sucks his fingers and makes him a bottle. 

Sherlock watches him, wondering how he’s so good with children. 

“What?” John asks as he looks up at Sherlock while he feeds Jared. 

“How’d you get so good handling children?”

“I.. I don’t know. It’s them really. They trust me easily. When I was doing my peds rotation I was the only one that could give a kid a shot without making them cry. No matter the age. I thought about being a pediatric surgeon for a bit but.. I couldn’t handle have to put my hands in such tiny bodies.” John shrugs, looking down at Jared as he drink hungrily. 

“You always seem so good with children and people.” Sherlock hums, mainly to himself. 

“I don’t know why. Sometimes being around people makes me terribly uncomfortable.” He blushes a bit, not liking crowds to much just like Jared. “But never you. It never happens with you.” 

Sherlock frowns a bit. “I put up with people when I need to. Doesn’t mean I enjoy it.”

“No no. I mean that..” John blushes brighter and keeps his eyes on Jared. “I never get uncomfortable with you. I mean sure you drive me up the wall sometime but I never feel like I need to get away from you. It’s really the opposite in fact. When everyone else make me feel uncomfortable when u get home to you it makes it all go away. I don’t know.” He mumbles, blushing brighter than he ever though possible. 

Sherlock blinks as he understands what John means. “I..” He’s a bit unsure of what to say, his mind still processing. 

“I’m going to go change Jared and then go buy new trousers.” John says quickly and all but flees the kitchen. 

Sherlock watches John flee, squinting a bit as he tries to figure out why he was blushing. 

John is still blushing hard as he changes Jared. “I can’t believe I said that. He’s already told me he’s married to his work. He let me down easy. I need to let it go.” He mumbles quietly and finishes changing Jared. 

Sherlock dismisses his thoughts, knowing it couldn’t be that John was attracted to him. He shakes his head, getting up to refill his tea, trying to remember who John’s girlfriend was this week. 

John takes a deep breath and gets himself together before going back out. “Alright. I’ll be back in a bit. Anything else I need to pick up.” 

Sherlock shrugs. “Could you pick me up some new shirts? Whatever you think would look nice.”

“Umm okay..” John says a bit skeptical, knowing how precise Sherlock is when he picks his clothes. “Any suggestions for the trousers I’m supposed to get?” 

“Nice jeans. Not slacks. Too formal.”

“Alrighty.” John nods and goes to get dressed quick. 

Sherlock holds Jared, laying with him on the couch. 

John comes back down a few minutes later. “I’m off. Call me if you think of anything.” He smiles, kissing Jared’s head and squeezing Sherlock’s shoulder before heading down the stairs. “Be good you two!” He calls back as he leaves the flat. 

Sherlock looks to Jared after John leaves. “He’s being very physical towards me since you’ve been here.”

Jared gives him a look as if to say ‘well you were the one who suggested getting more comfortable with touching and things for the case so that’s probably what he’s doing’ but in reality Jared having that kind of thought is all in Sherlock’s head. 

Sherlock squints. “You’re worse than the skull.” He hums and relaxes on the couch, holding him close. “But you are cuter than the skull.”

Jared smiles, patting his little hands against Sherlock’s chest. 

Sherlock smiles and rubs his back softly. 

Mycroft comes up the stairs, having let himself in but knowing Sherlock would know he’s there regardless. “Look at you. Not even 24 hours yet and you’re already all domesticated.” He hums as he looks down at Sherlock and Jared. 

He glares a bit. “Why are you here?”

“To complete your look as a good little house husband.” Mycroft hums and sets a ring box on the coffee table that contains a ring for Sherlock a John, a matching set. 

Sherlock forces his blush away, knowing it was futile as Mycroft already knew of his feelings toward John. “What happens with Jared when the case is over?”

“He goes back to where I got him from.” Mycroft says with his brow raised. “Why?”

He frowns a bit. “That doesn’t seem fair. No one wants him because he’s—“ He stops himself from saying ‘like me.’

Mycroft watches him carefully. “His foster family is nice enough. He’s being taken care of. There’s not much else we can do.” 

Sherlock looks down at Jared. “Fine.” He mumbles a bit, keeping his eyes on Jared. He knows it’s futile to argue with Mycroft, especially when he knows John has no intention of having a child with him. 

Mycroft frowns a bit. “If this case is to much.. There’s no shame in turning it down.” He says evenly, giving Sherlock an out. 

“No, I can do it.” He says softly, wanting to prove that you can still accomplish things even if you’re on the spectrum, though he doesn’t know who he’s trying to prove it to. 

“I know you can, bee. I’m just saying if playing house with your doctor is to much you don’t have to go through with this. It can stop right now.” He bites his lip. He knows how brilliant Sherlock is and how capable he is but he always worries about Sherlock’s feelings and emotions. 

“I can do it.” He repeats, looking up at Mycroft this time. “I can.” 

“Okay.” Mycroft nods and smiles softly. “You two seem good with him so that’s good.” 

Sherlock nods a bit. “Thank you for helping with this, Mycroft..” He mumbles softly. 

“I’m always here for you, bee. No matter what.” Mycroft pets Sherlock’s curls softly for a moment like he used to when they were younger. “If you need anything you know how to reach me.” He nods and heads out. “Oh and the engraving that you wanted is on the inside of the rings.” He hums before heading back out. 

Sherlock blushes and gets up with Jared, going to open the ring box and to read the engraving. 

‘Dinner?’ Was engraved on the inside of Sherlock’s ring. ‘Starving’ was on the inside of John’s.

He smiles softly, sending a simple text to Mycroft.   
**Thank you. —SH** 

Mycroft smiles softly as he looks at his phone.  
**Of course.—MH**

Sherlock gently bounces Jared. 

“Sherlock? Are you in?” Mrs. Hudson asks as she comes up, bringing biscuits. 

“Kitchen.” He calls out. 

“Hello, dear. I’ve got some biscuits. How are-“ Mrs. Hudson stops mid sentence as she sees Jared. “That’s a baby. Why do you have a baby?” She smiles and puts the tray down before going to see the baby. 

“This is Jared. He’s for a case.”

“Oh.. A case..” She nods. 

“Would you like to hold him?”

“Yes please.” She smiles brightly. 

He carefully hands her Jared. 

“Hello you.” She smiles and cradles him close. “What’s his name again?” 

“Jared.”

“That’s cute. He’s cute.” She smiles. “Are you going to keep him after the case?” 

Sherlock hesitates. “I don’t think John would want a child with me.”

“Now you’re just being ridiculous.” Mrs. Hudson hums. “Isn’t he? Yes he is. Yes he’s so silly willy.” She coos to Jared. 

Sherlock smiles as he watches her interact with Jared. 

“So what’s the case?” Mrs. Hudson asks, having no intention of relinquishing Jared any time soon. 

He pours them tea while he explains the case. 

“So gay couples who adopt are being killed and the children kidnapped presumably sold to human trafficking?” She hums, rubbing Jared’s back. 

“Yes, as far as we know.”

“And they’re all linked with the same support group? So you and John are going to join the group and then go on the retreat this weekend?” 

“Yes, exactly. Obviously bringing Jared. Mycroft‘s just brought the rings.”

“Oh let me see them!” She smiles. 

He smiles shyly and shows her the rings. 

“Matching brass rings. Silver or gold a bit to traditional for you two?” She teases, knowing these rings were perfect for them. 

He blushes. “They’re engraved as well.”

“Really?” She smiles and looks at the engraving. “What does it mean, dear?” 

“That was after our first case.”

“The beginning then.” She smiles softly. 

He smiles. “I had Mycroft custom order them.”

“They’re beautiful. I’m sure John will love them. Where has he gone off to?” 

“Off to buy clothes. Nice jeans. He needs to look the part. I’ve told him to buy me something as well.”

“It’s about time he got some new jeans. Those trousers he wears just aren’t as flattering as they could be. I mean have you seen his arse?” Mrs. Hudson giggles. 

He blushes and chuckles, having told Mrs. Hudson how he felt a while ago. “Yes, of course I have.”

“I’m sure a new pair of tighter jeans is just to help you play the part of doting husband just a bit better.” She teases. 

He blushes brighter and nods. 

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay? This isn’t going to be easy pretending. And it’s going to be harder to stop.” She says softly. 

He bites his lip. “I can do it.”

“Okay.” She squeezes his hand gently. “You’re going to have to work on John though. He’s going to have to be more comfortable for this whole act to work. He can get skittish around other people when they think you two are a couple but know that you supposedly are he’s gonna need even more practice.” 

He nods. “I know. We’re going to practice. He’s been doing well here.”

“Maybe you should try going out on a little family date then tonight. You and John can work on being more coupley while working on being parents.” 

Sherlock smiles. “That’s a brilliant idea.”

“I do have those from time to time.” Mrs. Hudson smiles and sips her tea. 

He chuckles and smiles. “Yes, of course.”

“Have you kisses him yet?” 

He blushes. “No.”

“Do it when he gets home. Just go and kiss him. It’ll be less awkward than just standing there waiting for it to happen.” She smiles. 

He blushes brighter. “I.. I can’t. It’s too soon.”

“No time like the present, dear.” She smiles and squeezes his hand reassuringly. 

He blushes and nods. “A-Alright.”

“Good.” She smiles and stands, handing him back Jared after kissing his head. “I’ll be at Mrs. Turner’s playing tonight so if you need me that’s where I’ll be.” She kisses Sherlock’s cheek. “Good luck, dear.” She smiles at him fondly before leaving. 

Sherlock blushes as he looks at Jared. “Guess I’ll be kissing John tonight.”

Jared just smiles up at him. 

He smiles softly and kisses his head. 

He gurgles and smiles. John comes back a while later carrying bags. “Sherlock? I’m back.” He calls as he comes up. 

Sherlock blushes and meets him at the stairs, holding Jared as he leans in to kiss him. “Welcome back.”

John blinks as Sherlock kisses him. “Umm thanks.” He smiles sheepishly, no freaking out. “I got the umm.. The jeans. And shirts for you.” He says, mouth trying to catch up to his brain. 

“Mrs. Hudson said we should practice kissing.”

“Ah. I see.” He blushes and smiles softly. “How about I try on the jeans so you can approve or not? You can look at the shirts while I change. Then umm.. Maybe we can practice some more.” 

“Yes, alright. I’d like to take you on a date tonight as well.”

“A date?” 

“Yes. A family outing.”

“Okay. That’ll be nice.” He smiles. “I’ll gonna go try these on.” He takes his jeans bag and hands the other bag to Sherlock so he can look at the shirts. 

Sherlock looks through the bag at the shirts. 

John had picked out jewel tone shirts, liking to see Sherlock in rich colors. 

Sherlock hums as he puts one of the shirts on, a deep ruby colour. 

John soon comes back down in jeans. “Oh wow.” He says softly when he sees Sherlock in the shirt. 

“Good pick.”

“Thanks.” He nods. “What do you think?” He turns so Sherlock can see the jeans. “Are they better?” 

Sherlock hums with approval. “Better.”

“Good.” John smiles. “The shirt looks good on you.” 

He blushes a bit. “You picked well.”

“I’m glad.” He smiles. 

He smiles softly and hums, putting Jared in his crib before sitting on the couch. 

Jared giggles and yawns, falling asleep. John follows Sherlock to the couch, sitting on the other end. 

“You said you wanted to practice?”

He blushes a bit. “I think practicing would be a good thing. Yes.” He nods. 

He nods and shifts to move closer to him. 

He licks his lips as moves closer to Sherlock. “I didn’t kiss you back earlier. I think I need to fix that.” He mumbles. 

“You were caught off guard, wasn’t fair.”

“I’m a lot more talented than that. I promise.” He chuckles, trying to ease the tension. 

Sherlock hides his blush. “I’d assume so.”

“Oh yeah?” John smirks a bit. “Anything else you assumed that I should know about?” He asks, leaning in slowly. 

He feels his blush rise, staying put. “I assumed you’d be rather skilled in this area.”

“And what area is that?” He hums, rubbing the tip of his nose over Sherlock’s blushing cheek barely touching him. 

Sherlock takes a breath. “Seduction.”

“So are you. I’ve seen you work it on cases.” John smirks. 

“Merely acting.”

“Isn’t that what this is?” He asks, wishing it wasn’t. “Show me what you’ve got. Seduce me, Sherlock Holmes. And I’ll give you the snog of your life.” He smirks and licks his lips. 

Sherlock licks his lips, deciding to show him what he’s got, since he’s asking. He moves to straddle John’s lap, mussing up his hair a bit. “Mm, I’ll show you.” He makes his voice deeper. 

John feels his mouth go dry as he looks at Sherlock, his hands going to Sherlock’s hips instinctively as he’s straddled. He blushes a bit and nearly whimpers when he hears Sherlock’s deeper voice. 

“Tell me, Watson. What would you like?” He purrs deeply, wetting his lips. 

His breathing gets a bit faster and his pupils dilate. “Can’t you deduce it, Holmes?” He teases using hints of his captain Watson tone. 

Sherlock smirks a bit as he notices the changes in John, leaning in, just above his lips. “I believe you want me to kiss you.”

“Your belief is correct.” John mumbles, eyes locked with Sherlock’s as he rubs his hips. “Why not be a good boy a kiss your husband?” He smirks, changing tactics and getting deeper into character. 

Sherlock’s demeanor visibly changes as the words ‘good boy’ come out of John’s mouth. He shifts a bit against his lap. “Yes, sir.” He mumbles as he leans in to kiss him. 

John sinks his fingers into Sherlock’s hair as he kisses him softly. He holds him close with one hand and tugs his hair gently with the other. He pulls back slightly to make sure Sherlock’s okay before leaning back in and taking Sherlock’s bottom lip between his, sucking gently. 

Sherlock lets out a small gasp, letting his eyes flutter closed. He opens his mouth for John as he sucks on his lip. 

John slowly deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue in between Sherlock’s parted lips. 

He blushes and lets out a small moan, barely audible. 

He slowly breaks the kiss and pulls back a bit. “Okay?” He asks softly, still rubbing his hips. 

Sherlock regains his composure. “Brilliant. You’re better than I expected.”

“You’ve thought of us kissing before?” John blushes a little, a bit thrown. 

Sherlock blinks, coming up with something quickly. “Given the information that you’ve only kissed women before and your string of short term relationships, I assumed you would be a tad bit amateur. You’ve proved me wrong.”

John gapes a bit. “I’ll have you know that not all of my relationships have been short.” He hums, leaving out the bit that not all of his relationships have been with women. He knows it won’t make a difference if he told Sherlock anyway because Sherlock is married to his work. All of this was for the work anyway. “And even if they were all short I’d be an excellent kisser since I’d have to learn what each new person would like.” 

“I suppose you’re right. I didn’t take that into account.” Sherlock hums, still straddling him. “What about me? How was I?”

“Nice. You’re lips were plump and soft just like they look.” John says rubbing Sherlock’s hips and tips of his thighs absentmindedly, blushing brightly when he realizes what came out of his mouth. 

“They look plump and soft?” He hums, enjoying the soft touches on his hips. 

“Yes. Don’t act like you don’t know.” He mumbles, still burning a bit with embarrassment but doesn’t stop the soft touching and keeping Sherlock straddling him. 

“You look embarrassed, John. Surely you know a man can compliment another man.”

“Of course I know that.” He says, wanting to say it to Sherlock for real and not just for practice or a case. 

Sherlock hums. “We should get ready for our date.”

“Okay.” John nods and slowly lets go of his hips, not really wanting to let him go. 

Sherlock slowly gets off of him, lingering a bit before going to his room to get ready. 

John lets out a breath as Sherlock leaves and leans back against the couch, scrubbing his hands over his face. He was letting his feelings get the better of him and he knew it but he couldn’t stop. 

Sherlock takes a breath, his cock making a tent in his trousers. He pokes his head out of his room. “I’m going to take a quick shower.”

“Sure. Take your time.” John calls back, wondering what he should do about the situation going on in his jeans. 

Sherlock hurries to start the shower, stripping quickly and getting in, his cock aching. 

John rubs himself over his tight jeans, groaning at the friction. 

Sherlock wraps his hand around his cock, grunting breathily, forgetting about the baby monitor in the room. 

John’s eyes snap open as he rubs himself. He hears the shower over the baby monitor but he also hears something else. He bites his lip and his cock twitches as he recognizes the sound as a grunt. 

Sherlock’s breathing gets ragged as he strokes himself faster, trying his best to stay quiet. “God..” He breathes out, teasing the head of his cock with his thumb. 

John’s hands fly to opens his jeans, gasps as he lets his cock free. He wraps his hand around his cock as he listens to Sherlock, not caring that this wrong to get off to your flat mates private wank but he could really care less at the moment. 

Sherlock bites his lip, now thrusting into his hand, bracing himself on the wall with his other. “Oh Christ..” He gasps, leaking over his hand. 

John’s head is thrown back as he strokes his cock, hips bucking into his hand. 

Sherlock moans as he comes hard into his hand, panting heavily. 

“Fuck.” John groans as he realizes he’s come all over his shirt. 

Sherlock closes his eyes as he breathes heavily, having not gotten off in months. 

John slowly makes his way upstairs to change his shirt, still basking in the best orgasm he’s had in months even though he’s slept with women during that time it still does even compare to coming while listening to Sherlock. 

Sherlock cleans himself up and finishes his shower, getting dressed in one of the new shirts John bought him and his nice trousers. 

John comes back downstairs dressed in his jeans, date shoes, and the jumper Sherlock had gotten him for his birthday knowing it’s the only jumper Sherlock approves of. 

Sherlock finishes adjusting his cuffs, looking John over. “Very nice.”

“You too.” John smiles, seeing Sherlock wearing the dark emerald shirt he picked. 

He goes to pick Jared up, smiling. “You ready to go out?”

“Yes.” He smiles, picking up the backed baby bag. “Where are we going?” 

“I figured Angelo’s would be easiest.”

“It’s perfect.” 

“I’ve got a bit of a surprise for you as well.”

“You always surprise me, Sherlock.” John smiles softly. 

Sherlock’s a bit taken aback by that, blushing a bit. 

John smiles and nods. “Ready to go?” 

Sherlock nods. “Yeah, we can get going.”

John hums and follows him out. 

Sherlock carries Jared out with him, hailing a cab. 

Jared holds onto Sherlock and his bee. 

They’re driven to Angelo’s. 

John holds the restaurant door open for Sherlock. 

He smiles and goes in, greeted by an eager Angelo. 

“Sherlock! Come in come in!” Angelo smiles and leads them to a table. “Oh! You have a baby! Congratulations!” He grins, thinking he and John finally got together. 

Sherlock chuckles. “This is Jared.”

“He’s beautiful. I’m so happy for you both.” Angelo smiles. “Thank you, Angelo.” John smiles, proud. 

Sherlock smiles. “Could we get our table?”

“Of course.” Angelo beams and leads them to their table. “I’ll get you some champagne to celebrate.” He grins and leaves them to look at the menus. 

Sherlock chuckles and shakes his head a bit as they sit, putting Jared into a child seat. 

Jared gurgles as he sits, looking out onto the busy street. 

Sherlock smiles, fixing his hair. 

Jared barely notices, getting lost in the pretty Christmas lights outside. 

He smiles, looking up as Angelo brings the candle and champagne. 

“I’m so happy for you both. So happy.” Angelo sets down the candle and pours them champagne. 

Sherlock chuckles. “Thank you.”

Angelo smiles and takes their order before going to put it in. 

Sherlock hums softly as he relaxes. 

John watches Jared, smiling softly. 

Sherlock sips his champagne, humming as Angelo brings the food. 

“Anything you need just say the word.” Angelo smiles and leaves them to eat. 

Sherlock smiles. “Of course, Angelo.”

John smiles softly and starts to eat. 

Sherlock hums as he eats. 

Jared gurgles as he watches them. John goes into the baby bag and gets out one of the pacifiers, letting Jared suck on it. 

Sherlock smiles and hums, waiting for the end of their meal to give John his surprise. 

“Angelo always gives us to much food.” John groans as he sits back after finishing his plate. 

He chuckles. “Always.” He shifts a bit. “I’ve got a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?” He tilts his head. 

“Erm, Yes.. I had Mycroft pick them up.” He sets the ring box on the table. 

“Oh Sherlock.” He says softly, looking between Sherlock and the box. 

“I’ve had them engraved as well..”

He opens the box and looks at the rings. He chuckles softly as he sees the engravings and swallows past the lump in his throat, willing himself not to tear up. “They’re very us.” He smiles. 

“I thought so as well.” He smiles before remembering his reaction is just for the case. “I figured we’d need rings for the case.”

“Right.. Right the case.” John nods, having forgotten for a moment. 

Sherlock smiles tightly, wishing it wasn’t just for the case. “I figured we needed to look the part.”

“You’re right. Gotta keep up appearances.” John nods, knowing when he has to take off the ring it’s going to be one of the hardest things he’ll have to do in his life. 

He nods. “I should propose, actually. People may talk.”

“You propose? Why not me?”   
He blushes. “Oh, I.. I suppose, yes. You would propose.”

“How about together?” He smiles softly. 

He blushes. “Erm, I suppose that would work.”

“Shall we go home then?” He asks, knowing that if he proposed to Sherlock for real he’d do it in there home that they share. 

Sherlock’s a bit surprised by the suggestion but nods, getting up to gather Jared and his things. 

John leaves money on the table knowing Angelo won’t take it otherwise. He puts the ring box in his pocket and follows Sherlock out. 

They get a cab back to Baker St. 

John bites his lip as they ride in the cab. He takes a breath as he reaches over slowly and takes Sherlock’s hand, holding it. 

Sherlock blushes as John takes his hand, relaxing a bit. 

John smiles softly as he looks out the window, rubbing his thumb over Sherlock’s knuckles. 

Sherlock focuses on memorizing how John’s hand feels in his own, knowing it won’t happen again like this after the case is over. 

John relaxes and holds Sherlock’s hand till they pull up at Baker Street. 

Sherlock pays the cabbie and gets out. 

John follows Sherlock upstairs. Jared gurgles softly in Sherlock’s arms, the cab ride having put him to sleep. 

Sherlock goes to put Jared in his bed. 

John stands in the living room, ring box in hand. 

Sherlock comes back out of his room, blushing a bit as he sees John standing there. 

John smiles softly and holds out his hand to him. 

He blushes as he takes his hand. 

“Should I go first?” He asks softly, holding his hand. 

He bites his lip and nods, wishing this wasn’t for the case. “Yes, I believe you would.”

He nods and rubs his thumb over his knuckles. “Sherlock, ever since I’ve met you everything has changed completely. You have taken my world and turned it upside down. And I wouldn’t change it for anything. You have given me something that I didn’t even know was missing. You gave me purpose. You saved me so many times and in so many ways I can’t even count. I don’t want anything else but this life with you. I don’t want anyone but you. I choose you. Everyday. I’ll choose you everyday for the rest of our lives.” He holds his hand and sinks down onto one knee. “Sherlock Holmes, will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Sherlock feels energy surge through him, his heart swelling. “John I.. I want nothing more than to be your husband.” He answers truthfully, knowing John will think he’s just acting. 

John stands and kisses Sherlock deeply, letting himself believe it’s real just for a moment. 

Sherlock kisses him back, getting a bit lost in the kiss. 

John slowly breaks the kiss. He takes Sherlock’s ring out of the box and slowly pushes it onto Sherlock’s finger. 

He blushes as he looks down at the ring. 

“Your turn, love.” He says softly, smiling gently. 

Sherlock blushes and nods, getting onto one knee. He takes a breath and looks up at John. “John, you are the most brilliant man I’ve ever met. You keep me sane, grounded and you take care of me. You put up with me when I’m a prat. I’d be lost without my blogger. Marry me?”

“Of course I’ll marry you.” John grins. 

He blushes and smiles. 

He gets on his knees and kisses Sherlock, playing up his part of the adoring husband. 

Sherlock closes his eyes, allowing himself to get lost in the kiss again.

John holds Sherlock close and sinks his hand into Sherlock’s curls as he deepens the kiss. He knows there’s no one around they have to convince that they’re a couple. He was being selfish that this was all for him and not for an act. 

Sherlock opens his mouth for John, letting a small noise of pleasure escape his lips. He doesn’t allow himself to question why John was playing it up, not wanting to take himself out of the moment

John feels his cock twitch as he hears Sherlock. He tugs Sherlock’s hair a bit as he slides his tongue along his. He promises himself he’s going to stop before he gets to excited so Sherlock doesn’t notices. 

Sherlock gasps as John tugs his hair, that always being a sensitive spot for him. He mewls as he feels John’s tongue run against his own, his cock starting to get hard.

John groans softly as sucks on his tongue. He breaks the kiss and pulls back slowly. 

Sherlock’s face is flushed as John pulls back, panting a bit.

“Okay?” John asks softly. 

He blushes and nods. “Yeah.”

“Good.” He smiles softly. 

He smiles shyly, clearing his throat. “Erm. Good practice.”

“Oh yeah. Mmhmm.” He smiles softly and nods. Jared starts to cry and John gets up to go to him. 

Sherlock blushes as he watches John go, trying to will his erection away.

John scoops Jared up and soothes him. He changes his diaper and murmurs to him softly as he rocks him. 

Sherlock sighs as he tries to gather his composure, staring down at his ring. 

John lulls Jared back to sleep and put him back in his cot before going back out to Sherlock. 

Sherlock hesitates as he sees John again. “Erm.. I believe there are still more things we should practice.”

“Oh? Like what?” John asks and takes Sherlock’s hand, pulling him up off the floor. 

“I imagine we’ll have to sleep in the same bed.”

“Oh.” He blushes a bit. “Right. You’re right.” He nods. 

“Would you want to try tonight?”

“Umm sure.” He nods. “I guess your room since Jared is already set up in there.” 

Sherlock bites his lip and nods. “Yeah, Alright.”

“I’ll go change then and meet you in your room.. Our room.” John says and goes upstairs. 

Sherlock blushes and nods. “Okay.” He goes to his room, putting a T-shirt on and stripping to his pants. 

John comes back down a few minutes laters wearing flannel sleeping pants and carrying a pillow. He doesn’t wear a shirt to bed anymore because he always rips them in he has a nightmare. “Umm.. So if I start to.. Start to have a nightmare just get away from me. I don’t want to hurt you.” He says as he comes into Sherlock’s room. 

Sherlock blushes a bit as John comes in, nodding. “Alright.”

“Which side do you sleep on?” John nods to the bed. 

“The left side. Is that alright?”

“Yeah.” He nods and goes to the right side, putting his pillow down. 

He gets into bed, pulling the sheet up around him. 

He checks in Jared once more before getting into bed. 

Sherlock blushes as John gets into bed with him. 

John hums softly and relaxes into bed. “Mm it’s soft.” He mumbles. 

Sherlock blushes. “Can’t sleep otherwise.”

“It’s nice.” He smiles softly.

“It is.”

He hums softly and closes his eyes. 

Sherlock closes his eyes, his face burning with blush. 

John slowly falls asleep. 

Sherlock eventually manages to fall asleep. During the night he ends up pressed against John, the other man’s arms around him. 

John holds Sherlock close as they sleep. Jared’s crying wakes John immediately. He gets up and soothes Jared back to sleep before getting back into bed, pulling Sherlock close again before falling asleep. He’s to tired to realize this isn’t how they normal are. 

Sherlock doesn’t wake during the night, only stirring when John gets up and relaxes when John pulls him close again. 

John holds Sherlock through the night as they sleep.


	3. Arriving at the get away

Sherlock wakes early in the morning, blushing at how close John was holding him. 

John mumbles softly in his sleep, having slept the whole night through with someone without having a nightmare since coming back from Afghanistan. 

He leans in closer to him, resting his head on John’s chest softly. 

He hums softly, rubbing his back gently. 

He blushes and smiles shyly against him, closing his eyes again. 

John wakes slowly a bit later. He looks down at Sherlock and smiles softly, thinking he’s still asleep. 

Sherlock blushes as he notices that John is awake, pretending to sleep, wanting to stay close to him. 

John watches Sherlock sleep, wanting to holds him like this for as long as possible. 

He nuzzles against him in his ‘sleep’. 

He chuckles softly and kisses his head. 

He blushes brightly at that, mumbling softly as he feigns waking up. 

John blushes and hums softly, acting like he’s just waking up as well. 

He blushes as he pulls back a bit to look up at him. “Erm.. sorry..” He apologizes for being so close. 

“Oh It’s Ah.. it’s okay.” He nods. Jared starts to cry in his cot at the end of the bed. 

Sherlock blushes as he gets up, going to Jared’s cot and holding him. 

“I’ll go make him a bottle.” John gets up and goes out to the kitchen. 

Sherlock rocks Jared softly, looking down at him. 

Jared calms down as he’s held, still sucking his fingers. 

Sherlock kisses his head softly. 

Jared gurgles softly and smiles. 

He smiles and takes him out to the kitchen. 

John hums softly as he heats up the bottle. 

Sherlock smiles as they get into the kitchen, watching John prepare the bottle. 

Jared makes impatient huffing noises and kicks his feet. “Give your old man a minute.” John chuckles and comes over with the bottle. 

Sherlock takes the bottle to feed Jared. “Impatient like me.” He hums. 

“Just as adorable as well.” John chuckles as he watches Jared eat. 

Sherlock blushes a bit, glad John wasn’t watching his face. 

“So what’s in the agenda today? Go to the family counseling office and get signed up for the vacation?” John asks, having looked over the file while the bottle heated up. 

“Mm? Yes, we’ve got to do that today and then pack.”

“Alright. We have to see one of the counselors right? Or is it an actual therapist that has to set us up with the vacation?” 

“I believe it’s just the counselor.”

“And then at the place we’ll have to talk to the therapist though?” He bites his lip a bit, not thrilled to have to open up to a stranger let alone one that may be a killer and kidnapper. 

“Yes, of course. It’ll be in a group, not one on one, so you needn’t worry.”

“Alright. Good.” He nods, feeling a bit better. 

Sherlock looks at the time. “We should get ready.”

“Mm yeah.” John nods. 

Sherlock sets Jared in his crib and goes to get dressed. 

John goes and gets dressed before coming back down and getting Jared ready. 

Sherlock soon comes out of his room. “Ready?”

“Mm yup.” John nods, rubbing Jared’s back as he’s strapped it his chest. 

Sherlock leads the way out and down to a cab. 

John sits next to Sherlock. Jared looking up at them. 

Sherlock looks down at Jared, smiling warmly. 

Jared gurgles and smiles up at Sherlock. 

He smiles and brushes Jared’s hair back. 

He relaxes, rubbing his fluffy cheek against Sherlock’s hand. 

Sherlock smiles softly and relaxes. 

“Mm he really likes you..” John smiles softly. 

He smiles shyly. “I’m glad..”

He hums softly and smiles. 

He relaxes and smiles, looking out the window. 

Jared snuggles back against John’s chest. 

Sherlock hums as they arrive. “Mm, we’re here.”

John follows Sherlock our of the cab and inside. 

Sherlock smiles at the woman at the desk. “Hello, we’re here for an appointment with Mr. Brooks.”

“Watson-Holmes?” The receptionist smiles. 

“Yes, that’s us.”

“Right this way.” They lead them to the office. 

Sherlock takes John’s hand and they follow the receptionist to the office. 

John squeezes his hand gently as he follows him. 

They’re led to a small office. The plaque on the door reads “Mr. Brooks”

“What is the appointment for? How do we get him to suggest the trip to us?” John whispers to Sherlock. 

“He’s the head counselor for the trip. All we have to do is bring up that we’re interested.”

“Good.” He nods. “Any reason he might be involved?” He whispers. 

“Not sure yet.” He hums softly. 

John nods and follows Sherlock into the office. “Oh the Watson/Holmes’. Welcome. I’ve kept the meeting under wraps per your request.” Mr. Brooks smiles and nods to Sherlock. John didn’t know that Sherlock hard made sure that the news of their ‘marriage’ was kept secret so that when the case was over the media wouldn’t take as there were getting a divorce. 

Sherlock smiles and nods. “Thank you. I hope it wasn’t a problem.” They take a seat, Sherlock taking Jared and holding him. 

“Not at all. Discretion is of the upmost importance.” Mr. Brooks smiles. “How can I help you?” He looks to both Sherlock and John. 

“We’ve heard of a retreat for couples like us and we’re interested in attending.”

“Ah yes.” He smiles and hands them a pamphlet. 

Sherlock looks over it, smiling and showing it to John. 

“Oh wow. It looks really nice. Can we go?” John asks, playing into his hand. “I can get it set up.” Mr. Brook smiles. 

Sherlock hums. “Brilliant, thank you so much. We’ve been looking forward to this trip since we heard about it.”

Mr. Brooks smiles and nods, typing it up in the computer. 

Sherlock smiles and bounces Jared gently. 

Jared gurgles and smiles happily. “How old is he?” Mr. Brooks smiles. 

“Nearly 9 months now. Should be taking soon.”

“That’s great. He’s already very vocal.” He smiles as Jared gurgles more. 

Sherlock smiles happily. “He seems to be growing pretty well.”

“Mmhmm.” Mr. Brooks nods and prints out the paperwork. 

“This is all we need?”

“Yup the reservation is set up.” 

“Brilliant, thank you so much.”

“Of course. Looking forward to seeing you three at the retreat.” Mr. Brooks smiles and nods, giving them the paperwork. 

Sherlock stands as John takes the paperwork. 

“Thank you.” John smiles and takes the paperwork, following Sherlock out. 

Sherlock smiles softly. “That went well.”

“Mm yeah.” John nods and follows Sherlock into a cab. “Now what?” He asks as he looks over the paperwork and pamphlet. 

“We fill this out and turn it in when we arrive for the retreat.”

“Alright.” He nods. “It says here that the retreat has only recently started allowing same sex couples to attend.” He hums and shows Sherlock. 

He hums. “Excellent timing.” 

“A bit to excellent..” He hums. 

“Mm, exactly.”

“Mmhmm..” 

“Hopefully this case will be quick and we can actually enjoy the retreat.”

“Yeah. We’ve never actually taken a holiday.” He chuckles softly. 

“This will fix that.”

He smiles and nods. “How about we grab some lunch before going home to pack?” 

“Sounds like a good idea.”

“Cab?”

“Yeah.” He nods as he hails a cab. 

John follows him into the cab. Jared babbles and gurgles as he holds his bee close. 

“We can put Jared’s things in my suitcase.”

“You say that as if your suitcase has any room when you’re done packing.” John chuckles. 

“You’ve got less room with your jumpers.”

“Mm alright.” 

Sherlock lets out a small chuckle, shaking his head. 

“What?” John looks at him. 

“Nothing to worry about, John.”

John’s brow furrows a bit but he lets it go. 

“Come on. Let’s pack.”

John nods and follows him up. 

They set Jared in his crib and start packing. 

Jared gurgles and babbles as he plays with his bee. 

“We’ll have to get him some more toys.”

“Maybe uncle Mycroft will get him some.” John chuckles. 

“‘Uncle Mycroft’.” He chuckles softly. 

“We should get him a t shirt with ‘worlds greatest uncle’ on it. He’ll kill us.” He chuckles, forgetting for a moment that this isn’t real and they Jared isn’t really theirs. 

Sherlock giggles softly. “Brilliant idea.”

“Brrr!” Jared babbles. 

Sherlock smiles and goes over to see him. “Brr?”

“Brr!” Jared giggles and reaches up to Sherlock wanting to be held. 

He smiles and picks Jared up, holding him close. 

He giggles and holds onto Sherlock’s shirt in his little hand. 

“Hello, there.” He smiles down at him. 

He babbles up at him. 

“You’re so talkative, lovey.”

He giggles and smiles. 

He smiles and leans down to kiss his head. 

He babbles and cuddles into him. 

Sherlock chuckles. “That’s a very interesting theory.”

John chuckles as he watches them. 

He smiles as he talks to Jared. 

Jared giggles and babbles back. 

Sherlock bounces him happily. 

Jared squeals and giggles happily. 

“We’ll get Uncle Mycroft to buy you some new toys, hm?”

“Mmmmmm!” He babbles. 

He chuckles and smiles happily. 

Jared giggles and smiles up at him. 

He kisses his head. 

He smiles and cuddles into him. 

“I’m going to put you down so I can finish packing, yeah? Just for a bit.”

Jared whines, holding onto him. 

“I’ll pack up the rest.” John chuckles. 

Sherlock hums. “Thank you.” 

John nods and finishes up packing. 

Sherlock bounces Jared as John packs. 

Jared giggles and smiles. 

“Are you excited for our trip?”

Jared smiles and reaches for Sherlock’s curls. 

He chuckles and dangles his hair in front of him. 

He giggles and reaches for his hair. 

He smiles happily. 

“You two having fun over there while Daddy does all the work?” John chuckles as he finishes packing. 

Sherlock blushes as he looks down at Jared, smiling down at him. 

John smiles and goes over to them as he zips the last bag. 

“Ready?”

“Yup everything is packed to go.”

He smiles, looking to Jared. “Ready?”

Jared giggles and smiles up at him. 

“Alright. We should be ready to go.”

“I’ll take the bags down.” John nods and picks them up. 

“I’ll bring Jared down.”

They head down stairs where a car is waiting for them. 

Sherlock gets in with Jared as John loads their luggage. 

Jared looks around and blinks up at Sherlock. 

“We’re going on a little ride, yeah?”

Jared cuddles against Sherlock and holds his bee close as John gets into the car. 

Sherlock smiles, holding him close. “Mycroft said he would meet us at the hotel. I’ve texted him to bring toys for Jared.” Sherlock hums softly.

“Sounds good.” John nods. Jared relaxes into Sherlock and looks up at John.

Jared reaches his hand up to tug on John’s jumper sleeve.

John looks down and smiles softly. “Hello, darling.” He rubs his thumb over Jared’s cheek.

He tugs on his sleeve, trying to get him to sit closer to him and Sherlock.

John moves closer to them, his tight resting against Sherlock’s as he sits closer to them so Jared can relax.

Jared tries to crawl into John’s lap, trying to sit in both of their laps. He whines when he keeps falling in the gap between their legs.

John wraps his arm around Sherlock’s shoulder and pulls him closer so there’s no room between them. Their legs are together so now Jared can sit on both their laps. John helps him get comfortable and holds him on their lap. “Better?” He asks softly and kisses his little head.

Sherlock fights off the blush that is threatening to appear as John is pressed against him. Jared smiles happily as he relaxes.

John smiles and looks at Sherlock, happy to have averted a possible tantrum.

Sherlock feels John’s eyes on him and forces himself to make eye contact, willing his face to remain normal.

John chuckles softly and shakes his head a bit before looking back down at Jared.

Jared chews on the wing of his bee, wiggling in their laps.

“Somebody is happy.” Johns smiles.

He babbles around the wing, looking up at him.

“Ah I see. Very interesting.” He nods, talking back to him.

He holds his bee up to John, waving it around.

“Buzz buzz.” John smiles and makes bee noises.

“Bzzzzzz!!” Jared grins widely.

“That’s right.” John praises. “He’s a smart one. Must get it from you.” He looks to Sherlock and chuckles, rubbing Sherlock’s shoulder.

Sherlock blushes, turning to look out the window. “Unlikely. Adoptive children rarely receive traits from the parents.”

John laughs softly. “Meh. We’ll see what he picks up from us if anything.”

Sherlock closes his eyes, drifting into his mind palace while they’re driven.

John keeps Jared entertained, sneaking glances at Sherlock every once in a while.

Sherlock is continuously reminding himself that no matter how John behaves, this is all just an act. He allows himself to fall victim to his desires while inside his mind palace, imagining the three of them as an actual family.

John gently rubs Sherlock’s shoulder as they arrive a while later. “Sherlock? Sherlock, we’re here. Time to come out of that head of yours.” He chuckles.

Sherlock blinks as he’s pulled back into reality. He clears his throat. “Ah, terribly sorry, John.”

“You’re fine.” John smiles softly and squeezes his shoulder gently before taking his arm back. He holds Jared as they get out of the cab. A bell boy gets their bags from the boot.

They go into the lobby to get checked in. “Mycroft told me he booked us a room, knowing him it will be beyond what is needed.” Sherlock gets to the front desk. “Reservation for Watson-Holmes.”

“Right this way, Sir.” They’re led up to the largest suit in the hotel with Mycroft already waiting inside.

Sherlock sighs as he sees Mycroft upon entering, ignoring him in favor of taking their luggage further into the room.

“Well aren’t you all just the picture of a happy family.” Mycroft muses.

Sherlock sits on the bed, glaring a bit. “Why are you here?”

“Wanted to see how the backstory was coming. If you two don’t seem like a couple this whole thing goes up in smoke.”

“What would you suggest then, hm?”

“Well tell me what you’ve got so far.”

Sherlock looks to John, rather having him explain than himself.

“For backstory I think we were thinking that Sherlock got himself banged up on a case. Came into my clinic and I patched him up. Eventually I asked him out and now we’re here.” John says, rubbing Jared’s back. “But what’s the problem? You two are here for couples therapy. What’s the tension from? You’re supposed to be an alright couple but not completely happy.” Mycroft sighs.

Sherlock sighs. “John is still hesitant to acknowledge our relationship, even to our friends. He continuously flirts with women in public to keep up his straight persona. I contribute to the problems, as I am emotionally distant and keep my worries to myself, pushing them away instead of dealing with them. If I feel I’ve done something wrong, instead of communicating about it, I will sulk in my mind palace for days on end. I don’t eat or sleep as often as John would like, which stresses him out and puts a strain on our relationship.”

“Sounds reasonable.” Mycroft nods. “I think the flirting with women bit is a little much.” John grumbles a bit.

“It only makes sense, John. You try to keep up the appearance of a straight man, much to my dismay. You make it a point in our daily life to tell everyone that you’re not gay, while never saying you’re straight. I’d say your backstory should include that your family was very bigoted when it came to your sexuality. You’ve known that you’re not straight for some time now, likely while you were in high school. Your parents reacted poorly to you when they caught you with a boy so you’ve been appearing as straight since then, repressing the urge even after we got together, as it has become second nature.”

John just stands there for a long minute before nodding curtly. “Right.” He turns and walks out, carrying Jared. “We’re going to have a look around. Be back soon.” He mumbles as the door closes.

Sherlock frowns a bit in confusion, his brows knitting together. He looks to Mycroft. “Not good?”

Mycroft sighs and shakes his head.

“What have I done now?”

“All of that was a bit to close to home, don’t you think?”

He frowns. “Of course not, I made all that up.” He’s still convinced that John is actually straight.

“Oh Jesus Christ.” Mycroft gets up and goes to the mini bar, pouring himself a drink.

Sherlock sits on the edge of the bed, watching Mycroft, his mind connecting the dots. “Oh.”

“How many years did it take you?” Mycroft asks, downing the glass before pouring another.

“I.. how long have you known?”

“That first night at Angelo’s.” He sighs.

He frowns, standing. “I should apologize, yes? That’s what people do?”

“I don’t know honestly. I mean you obviously hurt him so I’m sure apologizing would help but I think he also feels made fun of. Like you’ve known this entire time that he wasn’t straight and you just threw it in his face. I don’t know.”

He chews on his lip. “You’re supposed to know what to do.”

“Well excuse me for not having experience with having a husband.” He rolls his eyes. “You should apologize. You need to. How much you want to tell him that’s up to you. I’m sure he’s feeling rejected so he’s not going to let on. He’s a military man. He’ll lick his wounds and get on with the mission.”

He frowns and nods curtly, leaving to find John and Jared, intent on apologizing.

John is downstairs looking at the schedule for the therapy.

Sherlock hesitates as he sees John, his walls down in his panic. He takes a breath before approaching him. “John?” His voice is softer than normal, his face laced with worry and self-hatred for hurting John.

John looks over and hums, handing Jared to Sherlock. “Orientation is at 7 tonight before dinner. I’ll meet you there. I’m going to have a drink. You forgot to mention familial alcoholism in your little speech. You’re losing your touch.” He gives him a tight smile and a nod before going to the bar, knowing Sherlock couldn’t follow him in with Jared.

Sherlock frowns as he watches John leave, at a loss for words for the first time. He lets out a hoarse “John..” as John walks away, unable to follow him.

Jared sniffles and starts to get upset as soon as John leaves, sensing the tension between John and Sherlock.

Sherlock frowns, rocking Jared gently to calm him. “Shh.. it’s alright.. Papa just messed up with Daddy.. I’ll fix things, don’t worry.” He whispers to Jared, still standing where John had left him.

“Dada..” Jared pouts and reaches for John, saying his first word.

Sherlock feels his heart clench and he swallows heavily, his eyes burning. “Let’s go see Uncle Mycroft, yeah? We’ll see if he can help Papa..” As much as he doesn’t want to, he leaves and goes back up to the room, hoping Mycroft was still there.

Mycroft is out on the balcony when they get back, looking out at the ocean.

“Myc. I need your help. Please.”

Mycroft turns and sees how distressed Sherlock looks. “I’ll go talk to him.”

Sherlock takes a breath and nods, knowing he has to be there for Jared and can’t escape to his mind palace. “He went into the pub in the lobby..”

Mycroft nods and squeezes Sherlock’s should before leaving.

Mycroft makes his way to the pub, seeking out John.

John is sitting at the bar, his full untouched glass sitting in front of him.

Mycroft takes a seat next to him, ordering a glass of scotch.

“I don’t think I can do this anymore.” John whispers after a while, staring at his glass.

“You’ve got to. You know that.” Mycroft takes a sip of his drink. “He didn’t know. At all, surprisingly.”

He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. “I don’t care if he knew or not. I gave that up ages ago. But he thinks that if we were together I’d hide it. I’d be ashamed if it. I’d openly flirt with women in front of his face!” He bites his lip and shakes his head.

Mycroft sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m going to say what neither of you have said for years. You both care deeply for each other. Regardless of if you realize it, you do. I’ve seen it since your first night together. Sherlock he’s.. he’s never had to deal with these sorts of emotions. Add that with him believing that you were straight, and that mind of his will come up with just about anything, hence what he’s said. He doesn’t believe he’s capable of receiving love from another person. I know this doesn’t detract from the pain his words have caused you, but I hope they will at least give you insight to why he may have said them.”

John takes a deep breath and nods. He gets up and leaves cash on the countertop for his untouched drink before heading back up to the room. He walks right up to Sherlock and pulls him down by the back of his neck. “Please, god. Let me be right.” He whispers and kisses Sherlock, pouring everything he can into it.

Sherlock lets out a small whimper, bringing his hand up to cup John’s face, surprise stilling his thoughts before he snaps back, returning John’s kiss, giving him everything.

John finally breaks the kiss when they’re both breathless, pressing their foreheads together. “You’re an arsehole and I’m an idiot and I love you to death.”

“I’m sorry, John. I’m so sorry. Christ, I’m a bloody moron.” He whispers, closing his eyes. “You.. you love me?” He asks cautiously.

“With everything I’ve got.” He nuzzles him.

He kisses him again, softer this time. “I love you..” He mumbles quietly, nearly afraid to say them out loud.

John makes a sound like he’s been punched in the gut and holds onto Sherlock tightly, shaking slightly.

Sherlock frowns as he feels John shaking. “John?” He holds him, worried that he’s done something again.

“‘M fine. Just.. Just never thought I’d hear you say those words to me.” John whispers, trying to pull himself together.

Sherlock sniffles a bit, still feeling the guilt from his previous words to John. “I’m so sorry..”

“So am i.” John holds him close.

“I would never have suggested this case if I had known how you felt..”

He shakes his head. “It got us here. I wouldn’t take it back.”

He kisses him again, softly.

He kisses him back gently.

Jared babbles excitedly from the bed.

John pulls back and chuckles softly. “Hello, darling.” He smiles and goes to Jared.

Sherlock smiles. “He threw a fit when you left him with me. Said his first word.”

“You’re kidding? What did he say?” He grins as he scoops Jared up, kissing his head.

“Dada!” Jared exclaims as John picks him up.

John jaw drops as he looks at Jared before grinning widely. “Good boy!” He praises and peppers him with kisses.

“Dadadadada!” He babbles happily.

He laughs and smiles happily. “I suppose that makes you Papa.” He smiles and looks to Sherlock.

Sherlock blushes and smiles. “I suppose it does.”

“Wave to Papa, darling.” John says to Jared, waving at Sherlock.

Sherlock smiles and waves to him. “Hello, Love.”

Jared giggles and waves at Sherlock excitedly.

He smiles and kisses Jared’s head softly. “Very good.”

He giggles happily and smiles at them.

Sherlock smiles. “Oh, what time was our activity?”

“Orientation and dinner at 7.” John hums, tickling Jared.

“Ah, alright. That gives us a few hours.”

“Should we have a look around?”

“Sure. Might as well.”

He smiles and nods.

Sherlock puts Jared in the baby harness after strapping it onto himself. “Ready?”

“Yup.” John nods and Jared swings his legs excitedly.

He smiles and takes his hand. “Now I suppose we don’t have to pretend for this case..”

“I guess not.” John chuckles and kisses his hand. “Hopefully we’re convincing enough with our fake problems to warrant a therapy vacation.”

“Mm. Well, we can use what I said earlier about me. That part was at least based on fact.”

“I think we can make all of what you said earlier pretty credible.”

“Are you sure?”

“I think so. You’ve had years of practice acting like a cold prick and I can pull off a selfish arsehole pretty good.”

“At least your anger towards me will be real.”

“I’m not angry at you.”

“But you are when I act like that. You leave the flat in a hurry.”

“I leave because I didn’t think you wanted me around when you were in a mood.”

“I’m always in a mood.” He huffs softly.

“No.” He chuckles. “You have different moods but you're not always in a mood.”

He rolls his eyes a bit. “Yes, alright.”

He smiles and pulls him in for a kiss, being careful of Jared between them.

Sherlock blushes as he kisses him back.

John hums happily and smiles. “Shall we?”

He takes his hand and nods.

He leads him out of the room and down to the lobby.

He smiles as they make their way to the lobby.

Jared gurgles and waves his bee around.

Sherlock smiles and squeezes John’s hand as they get to orientation.

John sits with Sherlock as the other participants chat around them. “Quite a few couples.” He mumbles to Sherlock.

“Only a few like us, we’d best keep an eye on them and befriend them.” He mumbles back. 

He hums and nods.

“Do you see Dr. Brooks?”

“Not yet.” John cranes his neck to look around. “Like what you see?” A man smirks as he sees John looking around. “Oh I no I mean that’s not.” John stumbles on his words. “Easy. He’s just messing with you. Todd we’ve talked about making people uncomfortable.” The other man sighs as he holds a toddler in a bright pink tutu.

Sherlock glances back at the two men as Jared babbles excitedly at the other toddler.

“Sorry about that. He’s such a flirt and doesn’t know when to shut up. I’m Calvin. And the big mouth here is my fiancé Todd.” Calvin smiles politely. “Yeah well you seem to like my big mouth for most things.” Todd smirks. “Todd! There are little ears here!” Calvin turns bright red and covers his toddlers ears.

“This is John,” Sherlock motions to John. “And this is Jared,” he looks down at Jared, who is nibbling on his bee. “I’m Sherlock.”

“This is Charlotte.” Calvin looks down at the toddler in his arms. “Nice to meet you.” Todd smiles.

“Nice to meet you, as well.” Sherlock offers his hand.

Charlotte squirms and reaches for Jared, wanting to be closer. Calvin sits next to Sherlock so the babies can see each other. Todd smiles and shakes Sherlock’s hand.

Sherlock smiles as Jared shares his bee with Charlotte.

“Oh that’s cute.” Todd smiles and John nods. “He’s such a good sharer.” Calvin smiles, fixing Charlotte’s tutu.

“How long have you two been together?”

“Going on three years.” Calvin smiles. “What about you guys?” Todd asks.

“Nearly four now. The story of how we met is actually quite humorous.”

“Oh yeah?” Todd chuckles. “Oh do tell. I love getting together stories.” Calvin grins.

“My profession is fairly dangerous, so I visited the clinic John works at often. I was never subtle with my advances and for a while I didn’t think he would ever reciprocate. But I came in one night after a particularly close call, I had gotten shot, John was so very worried as I was going in and out of consciousness. He stayed by my side until he was sure I was alright. I believe while I was coming out of the anesthetic that I apologized for burdening him since I’m always in there. I could tell he was crying at this point, though at the time I was unaware why. He shook his head and laughed through the tears, calling me a bastard and telling me to shut up before kissing me.”

“Oh my god.” Todd coos. “So amazing.” Calvin actually tears up.

Sherlock hums softly, having explained one of their actual experiences but adding in the kissing. He takes John’s hand and rubs it with his thumb.

John smiles softly and kisses his hand.

“How did you two meet?”

“Oh umm.” Calvin blushes. “A pole dancing class.” Todd chuckles.

Sherlock smiles. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Calvin blushes and smiles shyly. “Honestly he’s one of the best pole dancers I’ve ever seen.” Todd grins. “Oh god.” Calvin blushes more.

Sherlock hums, glancing to John. “I’m sure we’d love to see sometime. I used to preform back in Uni.” He smirks, knowing John was oblivious to that.

“Oh? What did you preform?” Calvin smiles. “Yeah what?” John asks, surprised.

“Mm, I pole danced and stripped.”

“Really?” Calvin chuckles. “I believe it.” Todd smirks. “You’re fucking joking.” John gapes, wishing he could have seen it.

Sherlock smirks. “Did it to help pay my way through Uni. I still do it every now and then when I’m low on cash.”

“You still do it?” Todd asks. “Even though you're married?” Calvin raises his eyebrows.

“Oh, John doesn’t mind. He loves coming to my shows. Especially since he gets private shows when I’m done. I don’t give out private shows to anyone else anymore, not since I’ve met John.”

“Ah.” Calvin nods. “Makes sense.” Todd agrees. “Well you know how much I enjoy your private shows.” John smirks.

“I’ve had to stop since we got Jared so it’s been a while. But I’m sure I still remember. Maybe we can see who the best pole dancer is.” He chuckles.

“Challenge accepted.” Calvin laughs.

Sherlock grins. “Here, we can give you our numbers and our room number. We can set something up.”

“Great.” Todd smiles and exchanges room numbers.

“Brilliant.” Sherlock smiles, looking up at the stage as the lights dim.

Todd sits next to Calvin as everyone takes their seat.

Sherlock smiles and rubs John’s hand as Dr. brooks comes onto the stage.

“Welcome everyone! I’m so glad you could all make it to our couples getaway week. We’re all here for different reasons. Some of us are having trouble communicating, getting our spark back in the relationship, or how to manage being good parents and partners at the same time. We’re all going to work together to learn and grow as people as well as family members. I’m very excited for this week and I hope you all are as well.” Dr. Brooks smiles at everyone as she stands on the stage.

Sherlock glances to John, then to Calvin and Todd, briefly wondering why they chose to attend. He snaps his attention back to Dr. Brooks as she announces dinner.

“The rows you’ve sat in will be your dinner companions for the night. Please find a table and sit together. Get to know each other and work on making friends outside of daycare.” Dr. Brooks smiles and releases them into the dining room.

Sherlock smiles, looking to Todd and Calvin. “Looks like we’ll be seeing a lot of each other.”

“I suppose so.” Calvin smiles, chuckling as Jared and Charlotte babbles to each other.

He smiles. “Dinner?”

“After you.” Calvin nods, he and Todd following John and Sherlock.

They lead him to the dining room.

They’re directed to a table for their group.

They all take their seats, another couple sitting with them as well.

“Hi. I’m Jackie. This is my partner Alex.” Jackie smiles as she sits their toddler in a high chair. Alex smiles and waves.

Sherlock puts Jared in a high chair as well. “I’m Sherlock, and this is my partner John and our son Jared.”

“Nice to meet you three.” Jackie smiles and rubs her belly as she sits, Alex having pulled out the chair for her. “I’m Todd. This is my husband Calvin and our daughter Charlotte.” Todd smiles as Calvin buckles Charlotte into the seat. “Nice to meet you as well. This is Jay.” Jackie smiles at their toddler.

Sherlock smiles. “Pleasure to meet you.” They all settle in as dinner starts.

The staff take their orders from a preset menu and soon their food comes out.

“How long have you two been together?” Sherlock smiles to the other couple.

“Six years. Married for two.” Jackie smiles.

He smiles. “Brilliant. How’d you two meet?”

“I’m a speech therapist. Alex is a coordinator for a mute community organization I work with. That’s how we met. We put together a convention for those who have hearing difficulties as well as speech problems. Alex is mute. A strep infection from tonsillitis damaged their vocal cords.” Jackie smiles and Alex nods, smiling as well.

Sherlock smiles brightly. “Oh, wow. That is utterly brilliant.”

“What about you?” Jackie smiles as they eat.

Sherlock hums and retells how they met and how long they’ve been together.

Calvin and Todd do the same.

They soon finish their food.

Dr. Brooks comes back and stands in the center of the dining room. “I hope everyone enjoyed their meal. Tonight please take advantage of the resorts accommodation. Tomorrow your schedules will be brought to you with your breakfast. Have a lovely evening. Tomorrow we get to work.” She smiles and leaves them to their evening.

Sherlock hums. “I don’t suppose there’s a dance club here, hm?” He flashes John a grin.

John blushes a bit and licks his lips. “I’m sure we could find one.”

“I’d be up for a friendly wager.” He glances to Calvin and Todd.

“Oh?” Todd smirks. “What kind of wager?” Calvin perks up.

“If we can find a place, I’d love to see who’s the best pole dancer, as well as lap dances. I’d let you set the bet.”

“Oh the sounds good.” Calvin grins. “I’m looking one up.” Todd smirks, having his phone out.

Sherlock smirks. “Make the wages good for the bet.”

“Mm who ever loses has to buy the other couples drinks for the night.” Calvin grins.

“Mm, alright. Have you found a place?”

“Yeah. There’s one a few blocks from here. We can walk.” Todd nods. “They have complimentary child care here at the resort.” Jackie hums.

“Perfect. We can leave them in the child care and walk to the club. I’m sure they have clothes we can wear for our bet.”

“Great.” Todd smiles.


	4. Pole dancing contest

They go and drop their kids off at the child care.

Alex and Jackie decide to join them as well.

“You two can be the judge, since you’re impartial.”

‘Great.’ Alex signs. “Good. I don’t think I could dance even if I wanted to.” Jackie giggles and rubs her pregnant belly.

Sherlock smiles as they start to walk to the club.

John smiles and holds Sherlock’s hand.

They soon get to the club and go inside, asking for a large private room.

They’re set up in a room with costumes and everything.

“Ah, perfect. Internal speakers, a pole, chairs, costumes. We’ve got everything. I wouldn’t mind some bar service as well. Lord knows I move better when I’m drunk.”

“We can grab drinks and you guys can get ready.” Jackie grins.

“Perfect.” He hands Jackie the credit card Mycroft had left with him. “Open a tab. Bring some shots as well.” He grins.

“Great.” She nods and smiles, going to order the drinks.

Sherlock goes into one of the back rooms to change.

John smirks and sits in on of the plush chairs next to Todd when Calvin goes to get ready as well.

Sherlock soon comes back out, wearing tight black booty shorts.

“Oh Jesus.” John licks his lips.

Sherlock smirks a bit at his reaction.

“Very nice.” Todd claps.

He waits for Calvin to come back.

Calvin comes out in a full suit and bright red stilettos.

“Mm, you’re one of the fancy fully clothed dancers, hm?” Sherlock teases.

“Giving away all the goods for free?” Calvin teases back.

“I’m more than just looks, hon.” He grins.

“Then let’s see a lil somethin, doll.” He laughs as Jackie and Alex comes back. “They wouldn’t serve me drinks because I’m pregnant and Alex doesn’t have their ID on them so someone else is gonna have to get the drinks. Sorry.” Jackie sighs.

Sherlock hums, sticking his ID and Mycroft’s card in his pants. “No worries. I’ve got it. I bet I could even get us free drinks.” He smirks.

“I’d give you free drinks.” John chuckles.

He grins. “Of course you would.”

He chuckles and smiles. “Want help carrying them back?”

“Help would be nice.”

John nods and follows him out to the bar.

Sherlock hums as he leans against the bar.

All three bartenders stop what they’re doing and go to him immediately.

Sherlock puts on an innocent face. “Hello, boys. Could I trouble you for some drinks for me and my friends?” He sits up on the edge of the bar, showing off his arse to the bartenders.

“Of course.” Says the first one. “Whatever you want.” The second nods. “Anything you want.” The third blinks.

He bats his eyelashes. “Could we get drinks for the night?” He adjusts his pants so his cock is outlined nicely.

“Yeah that sounds good.” The first one licks his lips as the other two practically drool.

Sherlock smiles sweetly. “Thank you boys. Come into our room later and maybe I’ll give you some lap dances in exchange for the drinks.”

They all nod dumbly as they make the drinks.

“Room six.” Sherlock hums, leading John back, making his arse sway as he walks.

“God I know I should be jealous but that was terribly impressive.” John chuckles.

Sherlock kisses John deeply. “No need to be jealous. They don’t get to fuck me.” He smirks.

John groans and kisses him back deeply, grabbing a handful of his arse for good measure.

He grinds back against his hand.

“Naughty thing you.” He slaps his arse and smirks before walking back to the room.

Sherlock grins as he follows him back.

Their drinks are soon delivered.

Sherlock winks at the bartenders as they leave.

The bartenders nearly fall over themselves as they leave, looking back at Sherlock.

Sherlock grins. “Mm, we’ve got free drinks for the night. Whatever we want.”

“Nice.” Todd nods and Calvin grins.

“Let’s get some drinks in and start this.”

They take up their drinks.

Sherlock hums and takes a shot, groaning as it goes down.

Jackie giggles as she watches them down shots, sipping her ginger ale.

Sherlock grins as he watches John, moving to him and straddling his hips before taking John’s shot out of his hand and downing it.

“Cheeky.” John licks his lips and smirks.

Sherlock hums, staying in his lap longer than necessary before getting up graciously.

John swats his arse as he gets up for good measure.

Sherlock hums. “And you call me cheeky.”

John chuckles and smirks.

He hums and looks to Calvin. “Shall we begin?”

“You first.” Calvin smirks.

Sherlock smirks back, going to start the music before getting up on stage.

They sit and watch.

Sherlock starts to dance, swaying his hips into enticingly to the music. He locks eyes with John as he holds onto the pole, sliding down it.

John licks his lips, leaning forward as he watches.

He grinds against it, starting to swing around it by his legs. He makes his way over to John’s chair, pushing him back a bit so his back is against the chair before hovering over him to give him a lap dance.

“Fuck.” He groans a bit as he sits back.

Sherlock slows his movements, applying teasingly light pressure to John’s lap each time he grazes against him.

John bites his lip, his hips rocking involuntarily up each times Sherlock teases him.

He smirks, pressing their cocks together as he finally settles in John’s lap.

“Fuck.” He groans and arches up into him.

He hums. “How was that?”

“Maddening.” He licks his lips as he looks up at him.

He hums, leaning in to press a light, teasing kiss to his lip.

He groans softly and leans forward to kiss him. “Ah ah. No touching the dancers.” Todd chuckles and keeps John back.

Sherlock smirks as he gets up from his lap.

“That’s cruel and unusual punishment.” Johns groans at Todd as he let’s go, Todd just laughs and shakes his head. “Oh please. You’ll have to hold me down to keep me from fucking Calvin on the spot.” Todd smirks and Calvin blushes brightly as he laughs.

“Mm, you’re up, Calvin.”

Calvin blushes and nods, starting the music before going to the pole.

Sherlock sits and gets a drink while he watches.

Calvin walks around the pole, grabbing on and swinging around it effortlessly. He strips off his suit jacket mid spin revealing a corset underneath.

Sherlock hums as he watches, licking his lips a bit.

Calvin makes his way up the pole after stripping his trousers at some point, leaving him in dark red panties to match the corset. He hangs on with his thighs as he lays back, head barely missing the floor as he spins

Todd bites his lip as he watches, adjusting himself in his seat.

Calvin sinks into a full split onto the floor before slowly walking to Todd, swaying his hips.

He licks his lips as he watches, sitting back in his chair as Calvin gets closer. Sherlock bites his lip, completely captivated by Calvin. 

Calvin smirks and suddenly changes direction, sitting in Sherlock’s lap.

Sherlock blushes brightly, taking in a sharp breath as Calvin settles in his lap. He tries to hide how excited his dancing had made him.

Calvin leans in close, trailing his nose along Sherlock’s neck as he grinds against him teasingly.

He gasps softly, arching up a bit to try to get more contact.

Todd growls as he watches. Calvin smirks and grinds down against Sherlock.

Sherlock whimpers a bit, letting his head fall back.

“Mm look at you. So sexy. Christ.” Calvin growls softly, hot breath on Sherlock’s neck.

Sherlock blushes brightly at his words, trembling a bit at his growl and breath.

Calvin slowly stands, smirking as the music ends.

Sherlock’s face is flushed as he lifts his head up again.

“I win.” Calvin winks at Sherlock before downing the rest of his drink.

Sherlock blushes and nods dumbly.

‘Fuck that was hot.’ Alex sighs. Jackie giggles and nods. “It was.”

Sherlock blushes brightly, coming to his senses.

“Liked it?” Todd smirks as he holds Calvin in his lap.

He clears his throat and nods. “Loved it.”

Todd chuckles and nods, kissing Calvin’s neck. 

“I suppose drinks are on me, now.” He hums, pulling out Mycroft’s card. “Well, on Mycroft, anyway.” He grins, not really able to look at Calvin without blushing.

“What poor sod has Mycroft for a name?” Todd laughs.

“My brother. He’s paying the expenses on this trip.”

“Well that’s awfully nice of him.” Calvin smiles.

“Well, he doesn’t quite know it yet.”

Todd laughs and grins. “I’m guessing your the younger brother then?”

“Unfortunately.”

“We recognize our own.” He chuckles.

“Is your elder brother a prick as well?”

“Eh considering he ran off our childhood nanny I’m not really sure how to answer that.”

“Ah, see, I was always the one to scare away the nannies. Though, Mycroft did lend a hand in a few.”

“Mm I was a shy kid. Eddie was always the planner.”

“Mycroft always has some opinion or plan to vocalize.”

“Older brothers usually do.”

“Very true.”

“Well here’s to Mycroft and his high card limit.” Todd smirks and raises a toast.

Sherlock grins and raises his glass. “I’ll drink to that.”

They laugh and drink.

After a few more drinks and another round of shots Sherlock feels his head buzzing. He sits in John’s lap, his eyes over on Todd and Calvin, a light blush crossing his face.

Calvin and Todd laugh and smiles as they dance together drunkenly. Alex and Jackie had gone back to the hotel. John smiles and nuzzles Sherlock.

Sherlock shifts in John’s lap, his mind still on Calvin’s dance and what he had said to him.

“Somethin on your mind, gorgeous?” John kisses his cheek.

He blushes and jumps a bit when he hears John. “I..” He squirms a bit, adjusting himself in his pants.

“You know you can tell me anything.” He smirks.

He nods. “I think they’re very attractive..” He mumbles, blushing brightly.

“Yeah?” He chuckles.

Sherlock bites his lip. “You should’ve heard what Calvin said to me.. if the song had lasted any longer I would’ve came in my pants.”

“Really?” John licks his lips.

He blushes and nods. “It was so damn sexy...”

“Fuck.” He bites his lip as he looks over at Calvin and Todd.

Sherlock leans over and mumbles what Calvin had said during the lap dance.

John groans, getting hard.

Sherlock blushes as he feels John’s cock against his arse. “Look at them..”

John looks over at them. Calvin is grinding back against Todd as Todd rocks against him, holding his hips.

Sherlock bites his lip as he watches, rocking against John a bit.

Calvin smirks as he look over at them, whispering to Todd.

Sherlock blushes as he realizes that Calvin is looking back at them.

Calvin chuckles and winks at Sherlock.

This only makes him blush brighter, biting his lip.

He smirks and nods for him to come over.

Sherlock blushes, hesitating before getting up from John’s lap and going over to him.

Calvin smiles and pulls Sherlock closer by his hips, dancing with him.

Sherlock lets out a small gasp, biting his lip as if he was unsure of what to do.

“Dance. Relax. Have some fun, mm?” Calvin chuckles and smiles, moving to the music.

He blushes a bit and nods. “Right.” He takes a breath to relax himself.

He smiles and starts to dance, eyes closed as he gets into it.

Sherlock starts to dance with him, getting more into it.

Todd chuckle, going to sit with John.

John hums as Todd sits next to him.

“Having fun?” Todd asks as he sips his drink. 

“Mm. Yeah.” He takes a sip. “They look good together.”

“They’re both good looking. Of course they look good together.” He chuckles.

He hums. “They really are.”

Todd smiles as they watch them dance.

John hums as he finishes his drink. “Sherlock was telling me how much he liked the lap dance.”

“Oh yeah? Well Calvin is quite good.” Todd chuckles.

“Mm. He got rather excited.”

“Yeah?” He smirks.

“Couldn’t sit still in my lap afterwards.” He smirks a bit. “I think Calvin noticed.”

“He usually does.” Todd chuckles, watching Calvin and Sherlock as they dance and laugh.

Sherlock tries to avoid too much contact, still hard.

“You’re a good dancer.” Calvin leans in close so Sherlock can hear him over the music.

“Thanks. You’re brilliant.” He blushes. “Dancer! A brilliant dancer.”

He laughs and smiles, face presses to Sherlock’s neck.

He blushes brighter, swaying with him to the music.

He hums happily and nuzzles against his neck. “Drink?”

He nods dumbly.

He smiles and takes his hand, leading him back to Todd and John.

Sherlock follows him.

“Drinks?” Calvin smiles at Todd and John.

John hums. “Mm, Todd and I can go get some more from the bar.”

“Okay.” Calvin smiles and nods.

Sherlock blushes as he watches John and Todd leave.

“Having fun?” Calvin smiles, sitting on the plush couch.

He sits next to him, face flushed. “Yeah.”

He chuckles and smiles happily. “God, I haven’t had a good time like this in so long.”

He smiles shyly. “This has been really fun.”

“It’s hard getting out with a baby, ya know?” He smiles.

He nods. “We usually make Mycroft or our flat owner watch him.”

“Mm..” He hums and nods. “Todd.. He has some trust issues so we don’t really go out much.”

“Trust issues?”

“He was abandoned as a child. Him and his kid sister lived on the streets after his parents got divorced. The dad got custody. Their older brother ran off with the nanny when he turned 18. Their dad killed himself and no one could find the mother. They were picked up a few times but the foster families never stuck so they ran. The agencies always told them they’d find a forever family. They didn’t. She got sick and he had to leave her at a hospital. He never saw her after that. Doesn’t know if she made it. He has a very hard time trusting people. Some things he still can’t talk to me about.”

Sherlock frowns, biting his lip. “Christ..”

“It’s part of the reason why we’re here for the therapy.” Calvin hums.

He chews his lip and nods, part of him now feeling guilty and a bit shameful for getting excited during Calvin’s dance.

“Hey, relax, yeah? If Todd wasn’t comfortable with coming here tonight he would have told me. He just has a general mistrust of people and it takes him a wile to get comfortable. He might seem relaxed and chill but he’s really always on guard. That’s what I want him to work on so being out with new people is good.” He smiles.

He hesitates a bit and nods. “Alright..”

“Good.” He smiles and nods. “It’s kind taking them a while to get drinks, isn’t it?”

“Should we go check on them?”

“Yeah.” Calvin nods and follows him back out to the main part of the club.

They find John and Todd sitting close to each other at the bar.

“How’s it going, baby?” Calvin smiles, wrapping his arm around Todd’s waist.

Todd hums and smiles. “Sorry, just got distracted.”

“It’s okay.” Calvin smiles and kisses his cheek.

He smiles and turns to kiss him.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

“What have you two been up to?”

“Chatting. You?”

“Just been talking to John about some things.” He smiles.

“Well that’s good.” He smiles looking to John. He frowns as he looks over behind John.

Todd notices and follows his line of sight.

“That guy laughing there.. I.. I think I just saw him drop something into the other guys glass on the bar.” Calvin mumbles.

Sherlock frowns, turning to see the men Calvin was talking about. He furrows his brow and moves closer to the men. “Perhaps you should leave mixing drinks to the bartenders.”

John moves with Sherlock, always ready to be his back up. “Excuse me?” The man snaps at Sherlock.

“Are you deaf or just stupid?”

“How about you get your nose out of things it doesn’t belong in before I break it?” The man stands, trying to intimidate.

“I’d love to see you try. You can’t even get a date without drugging them. Not much of a man, are you?”

“You son of a.” The man growls stepping closer. “I wouldn’t come any closer.” John says calmly, smoothly inserting himself between Sherlock and the man.

Sherlock frowns as John steps in. “John, I can handle this.”

“I know you can. I also know he can’t.” John smirks.

The man glares at John. “What are you, his bodyguard?”

“What’re you? A rapist? Cause that’s what it’s looking like.” John says, unflinchingly as the situation starts to gather attention.

The man shrinks back a bit, realizing the attention they’re getting. “Mind your own business, mate.”

“Mm see it is my business when someone tries to hurt someone else. It’s everyone’s business. Mate.” John’s voice nearly turns to a growl at the end, not liking the insinuation he’d ever be friends with someone like this.

The man starts to panic a bit, looking over John before starting to gather his things. “Right. This doesn’t need to be a big deal.”

“Oh wrong again there.” John shakes his head as security comes up and grabs the man by the shoulders. “Strike one was drugging someone. Strike two was acting like you didn’t. Strike three was saying you’d hurt my husband. No one hurts my husband. Have a nice time in jail. I hear they like rapists.” John smiles politely as security drags the man out to the waiting cop car.

The man protests as the security take him away.

“Impressive.” Calvin smiles.

Sherlock looks up and kisses John.

John kisses him back.

“I could’ve handled that. But thank you.”

“I know you could have. But if he even touched you I would have had to throw him out through the window and then we would have been banned from here .”

“Mm, smart.”

“I try.” He smiles.

He leans in to kiss him again.

He hums happily and kisses him back.

The go back and sit with Todd and Calvin.

“That was great.” Todd smiles. “You guys are really a great team.” Calvin nods.

“I’d be lost without him.”

John blushes and smiles. “As would I.”

Sherlock smiles softly.

John chuckles and smiles. “Well should we call it a night? Tomorrow is pretty packed with things.” Calvin smiles. “Yeah. Did you guys get your schedule? We have stuff every hour tomorrow.” Todd groans.

“I think we’ve got a bit of free time somewhere in there.”

“That’s good.” Calvin nods, chuckling at Todd’s over reaction to the spread out list of things on their schedule.

“I’m sure you’ll be able to find a minute or two to spare.”

“Definitely. What are you to looking forward to most?” Todd asks as they get ready to go back to the resort.

“Sleeping.” Sherlock chuckles.

“Same.” Calvin grins as they get a cab.

He smiles as they all pile into the cab.

Calvin hums happily, having to sit on Todd’s lap.

Sherlock is pressed close between Todd and John.

John hums happily, arm wrapped around Sherlock.

He smiles softly and relaxes.

He smiles and kisses his cheek.

He blushes and smiles shyly.

“Gorgeous.”

“Shush.”

“Never.”

He rolls his eyes, leaning against him.

He smiles happily and holds him close.

He smiles softly and relaxes.

They’re soon dropped at the resort.

Sherlock hums as they get out of the cab. “Thanks for tonight.”

“You too thanks. It was great.” Calvin smiles and gets out with good as John pays the cabbie.

“We’ll see you tomorrow.”

They nod and go their separate ways.

Sherlock leans against John as they walk to their room.

John holds him close. “We’ll have to pick up Jared from the day care.”

“Mm, right. Dunno if I can make it there. Can I wait here?” He hums, leaning against the wall.

“I’ll put you to bed first and then I’ll go get him.” He chuckles and takes him up to their room.

“Brilliant idea..” He mumbles, holding onto him.

John smirks and scoops Sherlock up bridal style, carrying him down the hall from the elevator to their room.

He blushes, curling up in his arms.

“Did you have a good time tonight?” He carries him into the room.

“Mm.. yes. Fun times.”

He chuckles and sits him on the bed, undressing him.

He relaxes. “I really like Calvin and Todd..”

“Yeah they seem really nice.”

“‘nd theyre cute.” He adds, matter-of-factly.

He blushes and nods a bit.

“His dancing turned me on.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhmm. Made it worse when he had me dance with him after his show.”

“How did he make it worse?” He licks his lips.

“I was still hard from his show, which sitting in your lap after didn’t help. Think he saw how I was and asked me to dance with him. I had to try to stay in control and not let my cock brush against him.” He flops back onto the bed. “Swear, I would’ve come in my pants if that lap dance he did lasted any longer.”

“Fuck.” He groans a bit and bites his lip.

“If he wanted more, I would’ve let him.” He raises his head to look at John. “I know that gets you off. The thought of me with another man. Sharing me.”

“Mm considering I haven’t even had you yet I don’t know about sharing you so soon. Maybe eventually.” He rubs his hands over his thighs.

Sherlock gasps softly, letting his thighs fall apart a bit. “John..” He gasps out.

“Mm?” John smirks and grabs his hips, pulling him closer.

He blushes and bites his lip. “Please..” He whimpers out, his usual stubbornness gone.

“Please?” He echos back. “Please what?” He rubs his hands over his body.

“Take me.” He whimpers.

“As you wish.” He pulls him close and kisses him deeply.

Sherlock melts against him as they kiss, letting John take control.

John tugs on Sherlock’s hair gently as he kisses his neck.

He gasps sharply, letting out a mewl and baring his neck for John.

He nibbles and sucks on his neck as he grinds against him.

“John, please.” He begs.

“Tell me what you want. What I can do for you.”

He whimpers. “N-Need you. Your hands, your mouth, anything. Please.”

He strips Sherlock, kissing down his body.

He blushes and arches a bit. “Oh, John..”

“God I’ve wanted you for so long.” He mumbles against his skin.

“Yours. I’m yours.” He gasps, trembling under him.

He kisses along his hips softly.

He blushes. “Please..”

He looks up at him and nuzzles his cock.

His cock throbs at the contact.

“Can I kiss it?” He smirks.

“Please, John. Christ, please.” He begs, whining at this point.

He kisses along his cock and licks the tip teasingly.

He moans breathily, rocking his hips.

He slowly takes him down.

“Christ, have you done this before?” He groans, tipping his head back.

He blushes brightly and bobs his head slowly, a bit rusty but obviously skilled.

Sherlock’s eyes slip closed as he lets out another groan. “Fuck..”

John takes his time, letting Sherlock slide in and out of his throat slowly.

His orgasm creeps up on him because of the slow pace. He grips the sheets, groaning. “John..” He warns, teetering on the edge.

He hums around his cock, knowing the vibration would send him over the edge.

Sherlock moans breathily, gripping the sheets with white knuckles as he comes hard into John’s mouth, his hips rocking up.

John groans and swallows around him.

He moans at the feeling of John swallowing around his now sensitive cock.

He gently pulls off, kissing Sherlock’s hips tenderly.

Sherlock reaches down for him, pulling him into a deep kiss.

John holds him close and kisses him back deeply.

“Can I get you off?”

He blushes a bit and nods shyly.

He moves so he’s on top of John, leaning down to kiss him again.

John kisses him back deeply, holding him close.

He straddles him, rocking his hips slowly.

He groans and arches.

“Tell me what you want..” Sherlock blushes, a bit unsure of how to proceed.

“Mm just move with me.” John kisses him and rocks up against him.

He blushes and nods, kissing him back and rocking with him.

He nibbles and sucks on his lips, moaning as they move together.

He grinds against him, whimpering softly. “John..” He gasps into the kiss.

“Go on. Touch me. However you like. I know your desperate for it.” He kisses his neck.

He blushes, his hands shaking a bit as he rests them on his chest.

He smiles softly and lays back, hands behind his head. “Free reign.”

Sherlock blushes brightly, grinding against him and moving his hands down his body.

John moans and arches into his touch, hips rocking up against him.

He slips down until he’s kneeling at the foot of the bed, his hands on John’s hips. His eyes land on his cock, licking his lips. “Can I...?”

“Please.” He breathes and nods.

Sherlock nods and leans in, taking the head of John’s cock into his mouth experimentally. 

John gasps and keeps his hips from bucking into Sherlock’s mouth.

He slowly bobs his head, obviously inexperienced but eager to please John.

“Good. Just relax. You’re doing so good.” He groans, hand resting on the back of his head.

He blushes at the praise, mewling a bit around him.

“Such a good boy. You look so fucking gorgeous. You’re killing me.” He pants.

He blushes brighter and whimpers, looking up at him the best he can.

“You look evens better than I thought you would with your lips around my cock.”

He moans, letting his eyes slip closed. His cock aches from the praise, leaking onto the floor.

John pulls him up into his lap and kisses him deeply. He pours some lube into his palm and strokes them together.

Sherlock gasps against his lips, arching and rocking into his hand. “John..” He mewls into the kiss, his hands curling in pleasure.

“God, I love you. I love you so fucking much.” John mumbles against his neck as he strokes them faster, holding Sherlock closer. 

Sherlock stills in John’s lap, holding onto him tightly as he comes hard into his hand, letting out a choked off sob of a moan.

John groans, coming hard with him.

“John..” He gasps, trembling a bit from the intensity.

“I’ve got you. You did so good. So perfect.” He cuddles him close, cleaning them off with a tissue.

He holds onto him, relaxing against him.

He nuzzles him gently and rubs his back. “Okay?” He asks softly.

He nods. “Brilliant..”

He smiles softly and kisses his cheek tenderly.

He smiles shyly. “Did you mean it when you said it?” He asks quietly.

“Of course..” He says softly and nods.

He blushes and nods. “I..” He bites his lip, knowing he does love John but unable to say it, starting to tear up a bit.

“Hey.. Hey..” he cups his face. “I know. It’s okay. I know.” He smiles softly, tearing up a bit as well.

“I.. I can’t.. I’m sorry.” He frowns, having only ever said it to one person and that didn’t end well.

“It’s okay. I don’t want you to say anything your not ready for.” He nods and smiles softly.

He bites his lip and nods hesitantly.

He kisses the tip of his nose and smiles softly.

He smiles shyly, relaxing against him again.

He hums softly and nuzzles him as he cuddles him. “Still have to go pick up Jared.” He chuckles.

He blushes. “I think I should be good to go there with you now.”

“Alright.” He nods and smiles.

He shakily gets up to get dressed again.

“You can stay, love. I can go grab him quick. He should be fast asleep by now.” John helps Sherlock get dressed after dressing himself.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. Ten minutes tops.”

He nods and sits on the bed again. “Alright.”

John kisses his forehead before heading out. 

Sherlock hums and flops onto the bed as John leaves.

John goes down to get Jared.

The woman at the daycare smiles. “Hello, dear.”

“Hello. I’m here to pick up my son Jared.” He smiles and shows her the wrist band they put on him when he dropped Jared off for security purposes.

She nods. “Go right in.”

He goes in and goes to Jared’s cot. He scoops him up gently, careful not to wake him. He holds him close and takes him back to their room.

Jared fusses a bit as he’s picked up but quickly relaxes in John’s arms.

“Good lad..” John soothes gently and rocks him as he takes him up.

Sherlock is asleep when John gets back, laying over the covers.

John chuckles softly and puts Jared in his cot. He gets Sherlock ready for bed before getting in with him.

Sherlock gravitates to John once he’s in bed. 

John pulls him close and relaxes, cuddling him.

Sherlock sleeps through the night.

John sleeps soundly with no nightmares, only waking to change Jared.


End file.
